The present invention relates to an artificial scenic rock and its manufacturing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a kind of rock which has a lighter weight than that of a real rock, is easy to transport and to put into assorted applications, and is fire-proof, heat-resistant, and has the same in texture, feature and color as the real one.
Accordingly, the modern life in the crowded urban area within a small area is limitied to deal with the grey high-rise building all day long. Although the indoor decoration can be made to look luxurious, it has the defect that it lacks the natural and warm looking. Therefore, many architectural designers have been stimulated to adopt the natural scenic design viewpoint and to use the natural material coming from mountain or seashore for making our living and business environments more beautiful and comfortable. This kind of decoration not only needs large manpower is expensive and makes the indoor decoration a wasteful extravagant undertaking, it also exhausts the natural resources and destroys the natural scenic spot. Meanwhile, the decoration using the natural heavy rock material will endanger the structure of the architecture whether it is installed indoor or on the top of the building without consideration of weight factor of the decorating rock. It forced the manufacturer to replace the real rock decoration with the artificial rock material made of polymers such as epoxy resin. Although this kind of replacement offers the convenience on transportation because of its light weight, its texture and features are quite different from real material and resulted in unreal and degraded visual effect. Furthermore, the number of buildings on fire is increasing nowadays, and the usages of plastics, resin and wooden combustible decorating material are the major factors accelerating the spread of fire. Based on these considerations and the fact that these kinds of materials are not biodegradable and are likely to pollute the environment whatever the wasting method used including bury or incineration. These kinds of materials are not an appropriate decorating material and cannot benefit the public.
Knowing of the fact that currently available decorating materials do not offer modern people with cost effective, environmental protective and fire-resisting effects, the inventor, who has a long period of working experiences on product design and manufacture, has done a series of researches and modifications through continuous testing and making his best efforts in this work and developed the present invention.